kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyuki
Gyūki, more commonly known as the Eight-Tails (八尾,Hachibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It has been in the possession of Kumogakure for decades, where it has been sealed into many jinchūriki. Its most recent jinchūriki in the anime and manga, and the first to have any success in cooperating with it, is Killer B. In the Life of a Shinobi RP, which takes place 30 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden, has died and the current jinchuriki is D. Background Gyūki and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Gyūki eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure. However, its might was so great that none of its former jinchūriki - such as Blue B, and his uncle and father before him - could control it. They would lose control and Gyūki would go on a rampage, destroying the village and killing many villagers, requiring the Third Raikage to form a special coalition to subdue and seal it in the Kohaku no Jōhei. Despite its rampages, the Third Raikage believed a jinchūriki for Gyūki was too valuable of a war deterrent and decided to keep looking for a compatible one. Gyuki was eventually sealed into Killer Bee. Abilities Gyūki was noted by Kisame and Kurama to be the second most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Even the Third Raikage, hailed as the greatest shinobi in Kumo's history, formed a special team to subdue and seal it during its various rampages, with the ushi-oni fighting the Third to a stalemate on one occasion. The Fourth Raikage also once forbade B from fully transforming into Gyūki due to its great power. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Gyūki held its own against two other tailed beasts despite suffering a past injury. As a tailed beast, Gyūki possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others. It can replenish its high reserves shortly after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, it can disturb the chakra of its host with its own to dispel powerful genjutsu. Gyūki's tentacles, if severed, can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or transferring chakra to said host should the beast be extracted. Gyūki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama, contain its Tailed Beast Ball, and overwhelm two charging tailed beasts simultaneously. It is deceptively quite fast, able to strike quickly with its tentacles and block Amaterasu with its fist. Its incredibly sharp horns can easily impale a human being. Gyūki is also durable enough to survive its own Tailed Beast Ball, including a combined explosion of such attacks from itself and the Ten-Tails in the latter's mouth. It can rapidly spin its tentacles to create enormous tornadoes, or wrap them around its body for protection against enemy attacks, even holding back the Ten-Tails' massive Tailed Beast Ball. However, the tentacles can be severed by sharp attacks with enough force. Gyūki can perform the Tailed Beast Ball, being able to fire it normally, consecutively or as a massive wave. It is strong enough to devastate an entire valley, penetrate nine barriers without exploding, and even push the Ten-Tails' own Tailed Beast Ball back into its body. Unlike most tailed beasts, Gyūki can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power. Going with its octopus theme, it can produce ink to blind its enemies or form ink clones to seal them. The Life of a Shinobi In the RP, D transformed into the Eight Tailed Beast during the invasion of Konohagakure by the Akatsuki and Kumogakure. In his transformed state, D battled against Kitsune, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, and later Sanmaru Nara and Konohamaru Sarutobi joined the fight.